


Living in the Past

by duc



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Form of adress, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duc/pseuds/duc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Alfred is concerned, none of his kids ever grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the Past

"Oh," Bruce says once she's given him the last update on the Giovanni gang. "And Cass is staying for dinner and she wants to know if you want to come."

He continues typing on the Cave computer while Barbara smiles. Seeing the big Batman (for all that he has the cowl off) talking about domestic matters never gets old.

"Let me see... A full gourmet meal where the only thing I have to do is show up... Count me in."

Bruce nods. "I'll let Alfred know."

"Speaking of Alfred, how would you go about convincing him to call me Ms.?" She had tried dozens of times only to have him smile benevolently (and amusedly  she knew the man was laughing inside) at her and call her Miss Barbara the next minute.

Bruce looks up to stare at the camera. "I would give up”

"Really?" Barbara raised an eyebrow, looking at his image on her screen.

"Going by existing data he's not going to do it." Bruce went back to his typing.

"It's the 21st century."

"And I'm 34."

Barbara mulls that one for a few seconds then lets her chin fall on her hands.

“Damn it.” She says without any heat, blowing a string of hair away from her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Untitled  
> Beta: None  
> Wordcount: 210  
> Characters: Barbara Gordon, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth  
> Pairings: None  
> Warning: None  
> Notes: I don't know what happened with this one except I was talking about Miss/Mrs. vs Ms. with a British friend and it just...


End file.
